The Reveal-Ninjago Movie Oneshot
by Zena Airale
Summary: Based off the Ninjago Movie deleted scene on the dock. Collab with WhispieBoo on Wattpad


The cold iron pressed against his jugular, the weapon almost burning his skin from it being so freezing. Lloyd was almost in a complete panic. Here he was, held at the blade by the man he thought he could trust.

His father.

...Well, it wasn't really his father in a sense. It was Garmadon.

Just Garmadon.

He had a stone cold gaze that flared through his loose black bangs that were flushed over his face. His hair was rather unruly. Thus, it was tied into a bun in the back. It was funny to see Garmadon with a man bun for sure, but it wasn't so funny when the same man was about to end you.

"Da-I mean...Garmadon! I'm not a threat to you! I've explained this a million times!" Lloyd shouted in his face, flinching after each word. The cold started to creep around on his skin now. It was the worst feeling to pair with his anxiety.

"That's something a spy would say!" Garmadon shouted right back, the steady sword inching slightly forward.

Lloyd gulped, the knot in his throat being assaulted by the bitter cold. It was so close. Way too close. By the way Garmadon was positioned, Lloyd could tell that Garmadon was intending to do some real damage in a minute if he didn't do anything. Lloyd quickly mapped out the situation in his head. He went over the weapon, it's length, durability, and the holder's stance. It wasn't long before Lloyd mentally spotted out a opening. A worrying opening.

There was a space to the right of Garmadon that he would be able to tumble through. The catch? He would have to wait for Garmadon to make the killing move.

"You want to beg before I chop that head of yours off?" Garmadon snarled, snapping Lloyd back.

"...N-o." He nervously replied, his hands shaking. Lloyd needed to be ready to take his opportunity with open arms or he would be dancing with the devil himself in no time.

"Good man. A man who doesn't beg has courage." Garmadon grinned.

Lloyd would have taken that as a compliment if it was in a entirely different context.  
"Just do it if you're gonna do it then!"

Garmadon was slightly taken aback by this. He blinked, confused. Garmadon even reeled back a little bit, the cold of the sword drifting off of Lloyd's neck. Lloyd shared the same emotion, silently wondering if he had gotten through to his young father.

Then the strike. Lloyd took that chance and rolled out of the way as Garmadon lunged forward with a loud snarl. The green ninja huffed out loud, slamming onto the ground on his stomach. He didn't feel it at first but he knew very well that something was wrong. Though, once contact with the ground settled in, he finally felt it. His neck felt hot as fire. Bleeding. His throat was bleeding. The knot in his throat felt split open as he began to scream.

Garmadon stumbled forward. He struck his sword's blade into the ground to steady himself, his head swinging to the side to meet with the sight of the blonde 'enemy' laying on the dock. His body was on the very edge of the dock, one of his legs almost threatening to dangle off the edge. Lloyd kept screaming bloody murder, the stinging of his throat growing with each second he dared to breathe.

"Dad! DAD!"

Garmadon spun around his entire body and then froze still. Lloyd's back shivered violently, his arms trying to force himself up. The arms looked like spaghetti noodles, having no weight to keep him steady. Lloyd only managed to roll over onto his back like a turtle stranded on his shell. Even from a distance, he could tell that Lloyd was crying in a frenzy.

"Dad! Don't just stand there! Help me!" Lloyd cried out, his shaking hands gently grabbing at his cut neck.

Something about this kid's voice really touched him. It grabbed his heart and squeezed it hard. Even if this boy was a spy, he wasn't cruel enough to do this. He was the older son of the two spawns of the First Spinjitsu Master for heaven's sake! Garmadon ran over, dropping his sword.

"O-kay, Lloyd, Luh-Lloyd, wasn't it?"

He didn't get much of a answer that wasn't a wail for more help and for immediate action. Garmadon breathed in heavily and dropped to his knees next to Lloyd, pulling him gently into his lap and away from the dock's end. His hand instantly caressed over the wound, squinting. It wasn't deep. Well, not too deep. Garmadon had seen worse.

"You're going to be okay, okay? Just listen to me, got it kiddo?"

Lloyd nodded. Garmadon smiled and nodded. Good thing that this 'spy' was responsive.

"Now, you were talking about a Dad! Who is he? Does he live in town? We can go see him. I can bring you to him!" Garmadon kept his calm despite his heart racing in circles. Lloyd's eyes spaced out, staring right up into the night sky and then back into the eyes of the young Garmadon.

"You-u."

 _'He has to be delirious...'_ Thought Garmadon, nervously searching over the GI of the young boy, looking for any indications of identifications. The only thing that might've helped the green ninja get recognized was the symbols dotted on his GI. He felt himself landing in the middle of a rock and a hard place. He gritted his teeth and nervously looked up into the sky.

"Don't worry kid...I'm gonna fix this. _I'm gonna fix this._ "

* * *

The eldest of the two dropped Lloyd into the bed. It was almost one in the morning and he was letting this young kid take up residence in his own bed. He had pressurized the wound and sprayed some cold water over it. Now it was just bandaging. Garmadon knew it wouldn't be a easy task since it was such a sensitive area to wrap up, but he wasn't about to let Lloyd go just yet.

"You're doing great kiddo. You're breathing great."

Lloyd had calmed down massively, much to Garmadon's surprise. All that was left was the wound and bags under the eyes. He could tell that most of Lloyd's energy was put into yelling and crying. He silently watched Garmadon at work, focusing on his own breathing.

"G...armadon...?"

Garmadon unwrapped some bandages from their roll, gently probing at the wound once he felt like he had enough.

"What's up?"

Lloyd smiled brightly, shining through his tired state of mind. "Thank you...you're a good Dad..."

"There it is again..." whispered Garmadon, one of his hands snaking behind Lloyd's head of hair and budging it forward so he could start the wrap behind his neck. A smile crossed his face. "And I bet you're a good son."

Lloyd gazed into his eyes. "I _am_ your son... I'm Lloyd...from the future."

"W-What-" Garmadon was taken aback.

Lloyd nodded softly, wincing at the pain from his neck. "...We came...to prevent you from being bit by this snake that would eventually turn you evil. _To save our relationship..._ " He blinked back tears.

"Stay still...don't move...lemme...let me take care of that for you..." Garmadon sighed, wrapping the bandaged a few times over his future son's neck. "There..." _I guess he wasn't that bad after all. Heck, he's my son from the future...he wants me to be safe..._

"Trust me...I know how you feel. I-In my world...you completely disregarded who I was. I wanted to be with you for so long but it never happened." Lloyd was choking back tears. "But...if we helped you, everything would be completely different... _We'd be together..._ "

Lloyd's last words pulled hard on his heartstrings. _The snake... His other world..._ Me... Garmadon nodded. "Alright..."

Lloyd was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Actually..." Garmadon concentrated, closing his eyes, a purple and golden light emanating from his hands, slowly healing the gash on Lloyd's neck, and within minutes, it had finished healing. "There we go..."

Lloyd smiled, sitting up, hesitating to hug his "father". Garmadon nodded, pulling him close.

"You'll be alright..."

* * *

Hours and hours passed, and soon enough, the ginormous snake was defeated. The ninja returned to the future. Lloyd sighed, not really sure what to do next...

"Lloyd?" It was Garmadon. His face was slightly wrinkled with graying hair and normal black eyes. His extra arms had completely vanished. The man was dressed in a green, lavender purple, and black kimono with golden dragons running up the sides from the back. A golden belt was tied around his waist.

Lloyd was awestruck. "Dad..."

" _Lloyd..._ " Garmadon replied, on the verge of tears. "Yes... It's me..."

"Dad!" Lloyd cried. He glanced at his father for a moment before collapsing into his arms, tears streaming down his face.

"Stay here... I'm right here..."

Lloyd sobbed vehemently in response. "Dad...I _can't_ believe you're here... I _can't_ believe you've changed... Everything is going to be alright now..."

"Yes...it is...Lloyd..." Garmadon reassured, caressing his son's hair as he spoke. "It really is... I'm sorry for what I said to you...for what I caused you. But I remember it all so clearly."

"It's okay. I forgive you. Now we're together." Lloyd buried his head in his father's chest.

Garmadon nodded in acknowledgement. "Mmmhmm... And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah..." Lloyd shut his eyes. "I love you, Dad."

Garmadon nodded again. "I love you too."

Lloyd smiled in his father's arms, happier than ever. He was glad his father was back, and that his family was whole again after so long. Letting out a soft cry, he spoke, "Dad...I don't...I don't want to lose you again..."

Garmadon held his child and cooed softly, "I won't... _Oh..._ Come here... Shhhhh... I have you now...stay with me..."

Lloyd nodded.

"I know...you don't want to be alone. I will _always_ be with you... Everything will be okay... I love you, Lloyd... _too much_. It hurts me inside seeing you so upset like this...but now that I'm here, I'll do anything to ensure that you're alright."

"Thanks..."

Garmadon hummed softly, caressing his son's body tight against him. Never letting go.

"Mmm... Anytime, Lloyd... _Anytime..._ "


End file.
